The First of Forever
by ipreferwestside
Summary: Her husband looks great in anything, of course, but she especially loves the way his broad shoulders fill out the tailored suit jacket, how his ass looks in his slacks. How the Christmas lights strung from the ceiling reflect in his hair, against his skin. A season 7 M-rated one shot. COMPLETE.


**THE FIRST OF FOREVER**  
 **CHRISTMAS, SEASON 7  
**

* * *

"Holy shit."

Kate grins and toys with the hem of her maroon cocktail dress, inching it up her thighs and watching his eyes darken as they follow the movement. "You like it?"

Castle abandons the tie around his neck and approaches her with a few long strides, his fingers following the path of hers up her thighs. "Like it?" he husks, tugging her into him. "I love it. I'd love it more on the floor, though."

She chuckles, listing into him as she loops her arms around his neck. "I figured you'd say something like that," she teases, brushing her lips against his, "but we don't have time."

"We can be late." He chases her when she steps away, grabs her hips and pulls her back to him when she turns.

"Castle," she chuckles, but when she feels him, hard against her ass, she can't help but wiggle her hips anyway. "We shouldn't."

He lifts the skirt, palms cupping her ass, and he groans when he tugs her panties to the side and slicks his fingers through her. "Now, how can you say something like that when you're this wet?" He presses his lips to the skin behind her ear, and she groans and leans back into him.

She rolls her hips into his touch, gasping when his fingers flick against her clit, and she occupies her hands with holding the skirt of her dress up. "Fine," she breathes, "but if you mess up my hair you're not getting any for a week."

Rick nudges her forward and presses against her back until she bends over his desk. "You wouldn't last a week," he returns, abandoning her wet heat to undo his belt.

Kate reaches behind her so she can help him push his pants and boxers down, and she groans when he rubs his tip through her folds, then thrusts into her. She pushes back into him, and she's so worked up already that she feels the beginning tugs of her orgasm after just a few well-placed thrusts.

"Oh my God, Rick," she moans, jerking her hips when he reaches around to rub at her clit. "I'm gonna-"

"Me too," he pants, his lips open at her neck, teeth nipping at her earlobe. He abandons her clit to grip her waist and shift her, lifting her to change the angle.

She gasps and arches her back as he pounds deeper, her fingers curling around air as he grunts and jerks inside her. The swipe of his fingers between her folds and a circle around her clit has the force of her orgasm unfurling, spreading to the very tips of her fingers and toes. She slumps forward against the desk, propping herself on her elbows as he pulls out with a kiss to her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" he asks when she heads towards the bedroom.

Kate turns to face him with a smirk, and hooks her fingers through her panties, shimmies her hips as she draws them down her legs. "Changing underwear. I can't go to the party with these on."

Rick follows her, zipping and refastening his pants. "Oh come on, it'd be fun," he teases.

She shakes her head at him. "For you, maybe. Come on, babe, we gotta go."

* * *

He looks great in a suit.

Her husband looks great in anything, of course, but she especially loves the way his broad shoulders fill out the tailored suit jacket, how his ass looks in his slacks. How the Christmas lights strung from the ceiling reflect in his hair, against his skin.

She leans against the bar nursing a drink, watching as he socializes. He gestures as he talks, one hand holding a glass of scotch, the other animated, reaching out to shake hands and touch shoulders.

After a short while she expects he'll be back at her side for a break. Even though this is the Black Pawn Christmas party and not a book launch, he still works the room, greets everybody whether he knows them or not. He enjoys it, but he needs a reprieve from people every so often, a chance to collect his thoughts. For now, she allows her mind to wander to earlier in the evening, how quickly his fingers had taken her apart in his office.

"Yo, Beckett, you okay?" Esposito asks as he and Ryan step up beside her. "You look kinda pink."

She feels her face flush even further. "Yeah, I'm fine," she lies, taking the last sip of her champagne and motioning to the bartender for another. "It's just warm in here."

Rick catches her eye and smiles, motions for her to join him, and she takes the opportunity to escape before her friends can second-guess her answer. "See you guys later. Try not to let Castle regret getting you invitations." She sidles up to Rick's side, leaning in when his arm wraps around her waist, and tucks her free hand into his back pocket. "Hey," she says, with a squeeze of his ass. She doesn't even care that they're in public; she's warm from her two glasses of champagne, and besides, he's her husband. She's allowed to be handsy, within reason.

He quirks his eyebrow and smirks. "Hi. You remember Alex Conrad."

Kate smiles at the younger author and shakes his offered hand. "I do. It's good to see you again."

"You too." Conrad smiles at them. "I'm overdue, but congratulations on your wedding," he says, motioning between them.

Kate knows the grin that overtakes her face is probably ridiculous and a little sickening to others, but she doesn't care, not when she meets Rick's gaze with her own and his eyes are just as starry as she imagines hers are.

Rick tears his gaze from hers long enough to shake Conrad's hand once again. "Thanks, we couldn't be happier. Hey, congratulations on the new book. I hear it's getting great reviews. You deserve it."

"Thanks, Rick. I couldn't have done it without you." Conrad flicks his gaze over Rick's shoulder for a moment, then claps Rick on the shoulder. "Oh, looks like I'm being summoned. See you around."

Rick steps away from Kate until her hand slips out of his pocket, and he grabs it, laces their fingers together. "You can't do that when we're in public," he warns in a low voice, dropping his forehead against hers.

She cranes her neck to brush her lips against his and feigns innocence. "Why not?"

He groans and squeezes her hand. "Because it won't look good if we're both arrested for indecent exposure right before Christmas."

Kate steals his glass and drains the last mouthful of scotch as she backs away. "Then we better keep our distance," she teases with a sway of her hips.

When he joins her at the bar just a few minutes later and bumps his hip against hers, she knows that it's hopeless. She can't stay away from him any more than he can stay away from her. They're drawn to each other, something she'd say was magnetic if she didn't know any better.

She chuckles at herself. Jesus, her husband is rubbing off on her. She's ridiculous.

"What's so funny?" Rick asks, his voice a low rumble as he grabs two glasses of champagne and hands her one.

She smirks and taps the rim of her glass against his before taking a sip. "Nothing," she lies.

"Mm-hmm."

They fall silent as they sip, and she slips her hands through his. "Ready to go back out there?" she asks when she finishes her glass.

"With you at my side? Always." He grins and slides his hand down her back to squeeze her ass, sending shivers up her spine.

Oh, what he can do with his hands…

* * *

She can't help herself when he's pulled away to talk to the Black Pawn CEO. He asks if she'll go with him, and she does just long enough to introduce herself before she retreats back into the shadows. This is Rick's element, and she leans against a wall and just watches him.

Over the years, she's come to enjoy the Black Pawn-sponsored events. At first they'd been intimidating, with the photographers and reporters shouting questions at _the real Nikki Heat,_ but she's gotten used to the spotlight. Rick supports her, the least she can do is support him, too. They've established a routine: she works the room with him for a bit, then usually ends up watching or chatting with Martha and Alexis as he goes it alone.

After a glance around her to make sure nobody's paying attention, she locks her eyes on her husband. He has both hands free now, and he gestures again as he talks. She lets her gaze drift down his solid frame, at the bowtie she'd knotted for him after their pre-party quickie, loosened over the course of the evening so it just rests against his throat.

He looks trim in his well-tailored suit, and as her eyes continue to move down his frame to his ass, her fingers twitch with the knowledge of how the firm roundness feels beneath her fingers. If she didn't know any better, she could swear she can see a bulge when he turns. She can't, of course, but when her eyes flick back up to find him standing alone and smirking at her, she feels her face flush.

Well, she's caught him staring at her enough, she's overdue to return the favor.

She lifts a brow, then flicks her gaze back down to his crotch before pushing herself off the wall. His eyes stay locked on her as she approaches, and as she gets closer she can see how they've darkened. An innocent bystander could take his blown pupils for a result of the low lighting, but after three years of being his lover, and almost eight years of knowing him, she knows that it's desire.

"Hey sexy." She smiles when she takes his outstretched hand, uses it as leverage to lift her smile to his.

He grins and wraps his arm around her waist, rests his hand at the flare of her hip. His grip is tight, scalding even through the fabric of her dress, and she can feel his fingers flex. Oh, he wants her just as bad as she wants him. "Hi. Ready to get out of here?"

She slips her hand under his jacket and fists the shirt at the small of his back, and leans into him. "Please," she husks, dipping her fingers below his waistband and scraping her nails against his skin.

Most of the partygoers have left over the course of the evening, so they only have a few people to say goodnight to before she's practically dragging him out the door. She pauses when she doesn't see the limo, and turns to her husband with a frown. "Where's the car?"

He grins. "We're not going home tonight." When she just stares, he tugs her into him and kisses her, pulls away after a quick swipe of his tongue.

"Wha-"

He leads her to the hotel across the street, his fingers tight around hers, doesn't say anything until they're waiting for the elevator. "I figured by the end of the night we wouldn't be able to keep our hands off each other," he murmurs in her ear, punctuating it with a nip at the shell of her ear.

"You're right," she mutters back, but she falls silent when they're joined by another couple.

They share the elevator with a few other people, so her hopes of making out with her husband as they ride to their floor are dashed. It's probably just as well; it's a nice hotel, and thanks to her hundreds of times getting security footage, she knows the elevator likely has cameras. And there's no guarantee that once her mouth is on his, that their clothes will stay on for very long.

He plasters himself to her back in the lift, his hands tangling with hers over her stomach, and she can feel him against her ass. He's hard, and she can imagine him pulsing, throbbing, and her mouth waters in anticipation of wrapping her lips around the weeping tip.

She wiggles her ass against him when they're alone again, but the lift dings at their floor just seconds later, not nearly enough time to do anything.

"I thought we could make a staycation out of the party," Castle says as he leads her down the hall, "so I got us a room for the weekend."

"You-" Kate pauses, tugging at his hand to make him stop. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"But...clothes?"

He grins and steps back to her, gives her a soft kiss. "Mother checked us in and brought our bags."

She pulls him back when he steps away and cups his face, lifts to her toes as she loops her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "I love you," she whispers in his ear, and she feels his smile against her neck as he presses his lips against her skin.

"I love you too," he murmurs. He kisses her once more before stepping from her arms. "Now, can we please go to our room?"

Kate laces her fingers through his at the desperate look in his eyes. "Lead the way."

* * *

She grabs his lapels as soon as the door is locked, lifts herself the few inches needed to seal her mouth over his. Her hips buck when his hands grip her ass and tug her into him, and she can feel him, swallows his moan when she abandons his jacket to cup him through his trousers.

"Oh my God," he groans, and she recognizes the lust in his eyes when he opens them, pushes her through the suite, presumably towards the bedroom. "I've been half-hard all night, watching you in that dress," he almost growls, hands drifting along her back as they move in tandem.

Kate chuckles, lets out a triumphant cry when she finishes undoing his tie and top button of his shirt. "I thought you wanted me out of it," she teases, moving to the next button, giving into the urge to press her lips to the skin she uncovers.

His fingers find her zipper and drag it down, and he unclasps her bra, removes it along with the dress. "You-oh!" He gasps when she shoves his pants down and wraps her hand around his shaft. She gives him a few slow strokes, and he drops his forehead to hers, closes his eyes.

When his breathing starts to quicken and his fingers dig into her hips she stops, grinning when his eyes flutter open. "Close?" she teases.

He growls and captures her mouth with his, resumes the trek through the suite as they kiss. His hands slide beneath the sheer lace of her underwear and grip her ass, and he sits when his legs hit the couch. He reaches for her again, but she smirks and takes a step back.

Kate hooks her thumbs in her underwear and draws it down her legs, slowly, kicking them to the side before straddling his thighs. She groans when she sinks down on him, lets herself adjust for a moment before rolling her hips. She takes advantage when he throws his head back, nips at his collarbone, laving the sting with her tongue. She trails her fingers up his sides before looping them around his shoulders, pulling her chest flush against his even as he groans and pounds into her.

He grips her ass with one hand and slides the other up the length of her spine, tangles it in her hair, tugs her head back so he can crane his neck and kiss her. He shifts them so he's half-reclining, bracing one foot on the couch, echoes her moan with one of his own when she clenches around him.

"Oh my-Castle!" She gasps at the new angle, and arches her back when he speeds his thrusts, grips the back of the couch as she moves her hips in time with his. She can feel her orgasm approaching, the heat curling from her loins, and she grabs his hand from her ass, laces her fingers through his for leverage.

His other hand finds her clit, and his knuckles brush where they're joined as he presses his thumb against her bundle of nerves. "Kate-I'm-"

She feels him jerk as he comes, his head thrown back, chest flushed. Even through his own climax his thumb stays at her clit, and her own hand joins it, helps bring herself over the edge with a cry. She drops her forehead to his, closing her eyes as she breathes him in, the scents of his cologne and sweat and _them._

He chuckles as he sits up, holding her against him with his hands splayed across her back. "Round two in bed?" he teases, standing with her in his arms.

She locks her ankles at the small of his back, leans back just far enough so she can look him in the eyes. "Bed? Or shower?" she counters with a wink.

Rick kisses her fiercely, his teeth sinking into her bottom lip, his tongue following. "We can shower later."

* * *

She wakes first the next morning, as usual, and her eyes flick to the clock before landing on her sleeping husband. He's on his stomach, one arm banded around her waist, the other tucked under his pillow. She studies him for a long while, staring at him like he's stared at her for so many years, and she grins at the slack look on his face.

After he'd dropped her to the bed she'd thoroughly seduced him, the slow work of her hands and tongue leaving him shaking and begging her for more any time she stopped. She'd finally taken pity on him - and herself - when she lost count of the number of times she held him back from coming, and rode him until they both saw stars.

She brushes her fingers through the soft hair at his temple, along the light scruff on his jaw, but when he stirs she stops, manages to slide from under his arm to retrieve her phone.

His eyes open when her shutter sounds, and she feels her face flush when he squints at her. "What are you doing?" he mumbles, his voice gruff with sleep.

Kate turns her phone off and puts it on the nightstand, climbs back into bed, snuggles into the warmth of his arms. "Nothing," she lies, her face pressed into his chest.

"Liar. You were staring."

She grins against his skin before leaning back so she can see his face. He's smirking at her, his eyes playful, and she nudges him to his back, throws her leg over his. "What if I was?" she teases with a roll of her hips against his thigh. Her hands find him, hardening already, and she brings him to life with just a few well-placed strokes.

Rick raises an eyebrow, a quirk of his lips the only warning before he flips them and settles between her thighs. "I thought staring was creepy," he says in a low voice, almost a growl.

Kate hums and trails her fingers down his back to grip his hips, arches her back when he enters her. "Not anymore," she gasps, hooking her legs around his thighs. "Oh God, there." She moves with him, hips lifting to his, matching him stroke by stroke, and when he buries his face in her neck she threads her fingers through his hair, holds him to her.

"So good," he pants against her skin, "you're so- _shit!"_ He arches his back when her nails scrape against his lower back. "Kate!"

She draws his head back down to hers, mouths meeting in a sloppy kiss, and she feels her impending orgasm, lifts her legs even higher around his hips. "I need-" she gasps, and he seems to read her mind, braces his elbows on either side of her head and _pounds_.

His climax comes moments after hers, and he groans with his release, drops his forehead to hers. "I love you," he sighs against her cheek, brushing his lips across her skin before meeting her mouth. "God, I love you so much."

"I love you too." She presses her smile to his, then nudges him to his back and curls up against his side. Rick falls back asleep in moments, but she lies there for a long while, listening to the steady beat of his heart beneath her ear until she follows him back into slumber.

* * *

It's early the next morning when she wakes, her first thought upon consciousness being what to order for breakfast. She's almost always awake before Rick, so she's surprised when she turns her head to find him sitting against the headboard, his iPad in one hand and coffee in the other.

He seems to sense her waking, because he's already smiling at her when she turns to face him. "Good morning," he rumbles, brushing a lock of hair from her forehead.

Kate gives him a lazy smile in return and stretches, curls her toes against his calf. "Morning. How long have you been up?"

"Not long." He takes a final sip of coffee before setting the mug on the nightstand. "Can I make you coffee?"

Kate hums and snuggles into him, her head on his thigh. She sighs in contentment when his fingers find her hair, sifting through the tangles, gently massaging the base of her skull. "Later," she almost purrs. "That feels amazing."

They're silent for a long while, a direct contrast to the previous night, when they'd taken advantage of their ability to be _loud._

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Rick eventually asks, bringing Kate back from the edge of sleep. "Go too far?"

Kate furrows her brow in confusion, her mind replaying their activities. They'd been rough, primal, had both let loose in a way they hadn't allowed themselves to for a long time. Her ass still stings from the rough slaps as he pounded into her from behind, and she expects to have bruises on her hips from his grip.

She'd given just as much, pinning his hands down as she rode him, biting his flesh, soothing it with her tongue. It had been a battle for dominance that they'd both won, as they came almost simultaneously, her pushing back into him as he palmed her breasts with a harsh grip. Even hours later she feels sated and boneless from the several orgasms, the last more powerful than any she can remember.

"What makes you think that?" she asks as she sits up, her knees against his thigh as she faces him. When he doesn't meet her eyes, she cups his jaw and turns his head towards her. "Hey. Where is this coming from?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. It's stupid." He curls his hand around her knee. "It's been so long since we've been that rough, and I guess I...I never want to hurt you, Kate. Especially during sex."

"You never have. And I know you'd stop if I ever asked you to," she assures him. When his expression doesn't change, she lies back down, tugs on his arm so he follows her. "But you're welcome to reassure me in other ways," she husks, slipping her hands beneath the waistband of his boxers to rake her nails against his ass.

Rick smirks and tugs at the hem of the old t-shirt that she'd commandeered before settling between her legs. "Gladly."

After slow, tantalizing rounds in the bed and shower, she hovers by the door with her bag as he does one final sweep around the suite, making sure they don't leave anything behind. She doubts that they would have, since they spent almost every moment of the weekend in the bed, shower, or jacuzzi tub, but she takes advantage of the opportunity to admire him.

Much like the party the other night, he catches her when she's staring at his ass, and she grins at his amused look. She lifts onto her toes so she can press her smile to his when he wraps his arms around her, and she loops hers around his neck, nuzzles her nose against his collar.

"Thank you," she whispers into his ear, her lips brushing the sensitive skin below the lobe.

Rick steps back, and the look on his face is so loving and tender, that it almost moves her to tears. "Merry Christmas, my love," he murmurs before kissing her one last time. "To the first of many with my wife."

Kate feels a familiar prickle behind her eyes at his words, and she just cups his face in her hands and smiles. "The first of forever." She releases him after a long moment and takes his hand, bends to grab her bag with the other.

"Let's go home."

* * *

 _A/N: Posted for Castle pornado. All mistakes are mine. As usual, all feedback welcome!  
_


End file.
